Unreachable
by PinkPanther15
Summary: After Sean leaves Degrassi Ellie feels lost and alone until she meets Ryder, a punk rock lover that would do anything to make ellie happy. The Guy that will help her overcome everything.
1. Moving On

_Show Title: Degrassi_

_Episode Name: "Unreachable"_

_(Happens Right After Back In Black)_

_Ellie: Your staying aren't you! Sean Please. I love you_

_Sean: I love you too.. But Ellie._

Ellie laid in bed as these words circled through her head. It had been a week since Sean had left and she couldn't get over the fact he was gone. She thought he loved her as much as she did. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was living in his apartment and every corner of his house reminded her of him. Suddenly the phone rings and Ellie is forced to get up from bed.

**Ellie: (in a low tired voice) Hello?**

**Alex: Did I wake you? It is like 2 in the afternoon? Get Up!**

**Ellie: No, I was just thinking about how much my life is really sucking right about now.**

**Alex: Get over Sean….okay? There is a party tonight. Everyone is going. Jay and me are going with Marco and Dylan. You need to have fun!**

**Ellie: I don't really feel like going to a party, Alex. Go on without me.**

**Alex: No! I am going to go get you so get ready. Bye**

**Ellie: Alex..**

It was too late. Alex had already hung up which meant that she had to go to this party. Alex and Ellie had become good friends since Sean had left. It was a surprise because Ellie didn't really have much friends but Ashley.

Ellie jumped into the shower and got ready. The door bell rang and Ellie grabbed her jacket and headed for her party.

On the way to the party:

**Alex: Let's go the party started an hour ago.**

**Ellie: You know I really hate you right now?**

**Alex: Yeah, but you'll have fun and maybe you can find yourself a new Romeo.**

**Ellie: Um Do you know I'm still with Sean right?**

**Alex: Yea…but when was the last time he called you.**

Ellie remains silent

**Alex: Thought so.**

**Ellie: It's still not fair to him**

**Jay: Sean will understand. I bet he has some other girl over there in Wasaga.**

**Alex: Jay! Shut Up**

Ellie's eyes filled with tears at the thought that this could be true. No, Sean wouldn't do anything like that.

They arrived at the party and everyone from school was there. Ellie just sat on the couch as every had the time of their life. Ellie spotted Emma and she was looking on the sad side. Emma saw Ellie looking at her and she walked over.

**Emma: Hey…great party.**

**Ellie: Emma…me and you were never friends so let's keep it that way.**

**Emma: Ellie I am upset over Sean leaving too.**

Ellie gets upset and stands up.

**Ellie: Yeah Emma…but he is my boyfriend and I love him!**

**Emma: He was my boyfriend too and I loved him.**

Ellie gets so mad and she slaps Emma. Emma looks surprised and she reaches for Ellie's hair while Ellie does the same. Alex and a guy looking from afar go and try to separate the fight. Alex grabs Ellie and The guy grabs Emma.

**Alex: Emma….Ellie calm down. This a party not a boxing match!**

**Ellie: Get off me!**

**Ellie walks out of the party and the guy gets Ellie's jacket and goes after her.**

**Guy: Um…you left your jacket out in the party.**

Ellie looks at him as tears drop down from her eyes.

**Ellie: Thanks**

**Guy: You aren't crying because of that fight aren't you?**

**Ellie: No…No… That's none of your business… I don't even know you.**

**Guy: Well…I am Ryder Strong….And You are…Ellie?**

Ellie dries her tears.

**Ellie: Yea…how did you know?**

**Ryder: That girl screamed it out.**

**Ellie: Oh.. Well I have to grab a cab to go home. Bye**

**Ryder: My car is parked around the corner maybe I could take you?**

**Ellie: I wouldn't want to intrude.**

**Ryder: Come On.. It's nothing.**

**Ellie: Fine**

They reach Ellie's house.

**Ellie: Thanks**

**Ryder: It was nothing anytime.**

**Ellie: So…Bye**

**Ryder: Bye**

Ellie walks out of the car and into her house. She jumps into bed and starts crying.

**Ellie: Why Sean! Why did you leave me! I love you!**

Ellie opens up her top drawer and takes out a knife. She pulls down her sleeves and starts to cut her self. Slowly and Painfully. She wasn't happy with what she was doing but this was the only way she knew to reduce her pain. She dropped the knife next to her bed and cried the night away.

Ellie woke up with a pain in her arm. All the blood from her arm stained her pillow and her bed. Ellie was still upset and had to get up to go to school. She hated Sunday night parties. Ellie found a perfect outfit to cover her arm. She looked for her jacket but couldn't find it. She finally realized that she left it in Ryder's car!

**Ellie: Great! I didn't want to see him again. Now I have to find a way to contact him and get my jacket.**

**Ellie walked to school and got ready for her classes. She had no intentions on bumping in to anyone. Especially Emma. Ellie saw Marco walking towards her, and she couldn't avoid him.**

**Marco: Hey. You left the party early.**

**Ellie: yea.. I wasn't in the mood in being in a party with Emma and Sean's memory. Oh, yea and the guy who stopped the fight.. I left my jacket in his car.**

**Marco: Wait. Why were you in his car?**

**Ellie: He drove me home.**

**Marco: You like him don't you?**

**Ellie: No! Sean is my one and only.**

**Marco: Has he called you yet?**

Tears Appear in Ellie's eyes.

**Ellie: No, he hasn't. I wish people would stop asking me that.**

**Marco: I'm sorry.**

**Ellie: No, it's okay.**

The Bell Rings and Everyone goes to Class.

Hours later school was over. Ellie got her books to take home. And runs out of Degrassi, but bumps into Paige.

**Paige: Slow your role Hon. You almost knocked me over.**

**Ellie: sorry. I am in a bit of a rush.**

**Paige: I am so glad I bumped into you though. This guy told me for you to meet him behind the school. He said he has something to give you?**

**Ellie: What guy? He must have me confused.**

**Paige: well I was pretty sure it was for you.**

**Ellie: Oh.. Well I have to go.**

Ellie walks away with the curiosity of what guy this could be. Could it be Sean? Maybe he was surprising her! Ellie decided to go to the back of the school to see if it was him. When she got there, it wasn't Sean. It was Ryder. As she approached him, he smiled down at her. He was pretty tall.

**Ryder: I'm so glad you got the message. I came here to give you your jacket.**

**Ellie: Oh thanks but how did you know I am to this school?**

**Ryder: I asked around.**

**Ellie: Oh, well thank you.**

**Ryder: I was wondering if I could get your number or something just incase you forget anything else I don't have to stock you at school.**

Ellie smiles.

**Ellie: Fine.**

**Ryder: Here is my cell phone. Write your number in there.**

**Ellie: K…but I hope you use this number for emergency**.

**Ryder: Oh don't worry.**

**Ellie: Well there you go.**

**Ryder: Well here I go again.. Can I drive you home?**

**Ellie: No, I rather walk today.**

**Ryder: It's pretty far.**

**Ellie: I could manage.**

Ellie walks away with a smile on her face and heads home. When Ellie got home she heard her phone ringing and rang to get it. Could it be Sean?

**Ellie: Hello?**

**Ryder: Hey?**

**Ellie: Ryder?**

**Ryder: Ellie?**

**Ellie: What's the emergency?**

**Ryder: Well I am standing outside your house and I was wondering if I knock on your door you will hit me with a broom or something.**

**Ellie: Did you follow me home or something?**

**Ryder: No, I just have a good memory.**

**Ellie: Wow!**

**Ryder: So can I come in?**

**Ellie: Fine**

**Ryder: Thanks.. I'll be right there.**

The door bell rings and Ellie opens the door.

**Ellie: Hey Ryder**

**Ryder: Hey Ellie**

**Ellie: Come in make yourself at home**

**Ryder: Don't worry I will.**

**Ellie: So. Why did you want to come over?**

**Ryder: to hang out. To find out who the real Ellie Nash is.**

**Ellie: How do you know my last name?**

**Ryder: Paige made it really clear to me that it was.**

**Ellie: Oh…what are you writing a book about me?**

**Ryder: Maybe? Would that be a bad thing?**

**Ellie: You know Ryder…you seem to annoy me in a very satisfying way.**

**Ryder: I'm always here to annoy.**

They both laugh.

**Ellie: So…what school you go to?**

**Ryder: I don't. I dropped out.**

**Ellie: Oh…sometimes I feel like doing the same thing.**

**Ryder: Don't though.**

**Ellie: Why? You did.**

**Ryder: well I would love for my future girlfriend to be smart. Not dump like me.**

**Ellie: Future Girlfriend?**

**Ryder: yea don't you think so?**

**Ellie: You don't have a chance.**

Ryder smiles.

**Ryder: I like you attitude.**

**Ellie: I'm glad, but I think you have to go.**

**Ryder: Fine…but I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Ellie: Don't even count on it.**

Ryder gets up to leave and when he reaches the door he turns around.

**Ryder: Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?**

**Ellie: Ryder!**

Ellie reaches for his hand opens the door and throws him out.

Ellie was scared to like this guy but she was still with Sean and Ryder had to accept that.

A week later Ellie was laying in bed. She was crying. She had received a call from Sean and he told her that he wasn't sure that he was coming back, but that they could still be together. The call was ended because he had to go out to his job. She was tired of feeling alone. Tired of everything. She had been crying all week and hadn't gone to school in 2 days. She kept on getting messages from Ryder and she didn't know what to do with the feelings she had for him. She knew it was soon but she really liked him. Ellie continued to cry for hours. Then the door bell rang. She got up slowly, but then remembered that she had been cutting so she had to get a sweater. Then she ran to the door on the third ring and saw Ryder in his pajamas.

**Ellie: Ryder? What are you doing here?**

**Ryder: Um… I was wondering can we have a sleepover?**

**Ellie: What?**

**Ryder walks and closes the door.**

**Ryder: I feel lonely at home and I was wondering if I could stay over. Just for today.**

Ellie looked confused for a moment and then she looked at Ryder and saw his light green eyes. She smiled as tears ran down her eyes and she kissed him quickly. Ryder looked at her and smiled.

**Ryder: I guess that's a yes?**

He touches Ellie face and wipes away her tears and then he kisses her, but this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. Ellie ended the kiss when she realized what she was doing.

**Ryder: Did I do something wrong?**

**Ellie: No. No.. I just thought we should take a breather.**

**Ryder: Oh…**

Ryder laughs.

Ellie and Ryder spend hours watching TV and then Ryder turns off the TV and looks at Ellie. She was still crying.

**Ryder: Ellie?**

**Ellie: Yea**

**Ryder: Why do you always cry when I'm around you? Do I scare you or something?**

**Ellie: No.. Ryder… is that I have a problem.**

**Ryder: Can I help you with it?**

**Ellie: No it's just something I have to deal with myself.**

**Ryder: oh**

**Ellie: Well I am going to bed. I'll see you in the morning.**

**Ryder: Okay. Goodnight**

**Ellie: Goodnight**.

Ellie headed to her room and could believe that she had kissed Ryder. She actually wanted to kiss him more but she couldn't. How about Sean? She went to bed and let the night pass by.

Ryder was left in the living room with a smile on his face. Ellie was the girl he always wanted to be with. Now he was sleeping over at her house. He couldn't believe that. He was beginning to fall in love for the first time but he didn't know what to do with this emotion. Ryder laid on the couch and just let the feeling of being in love sink in.

The morning came and Ellie woke up with the smell of Bacon and Pancakes in her nose. She got up and brushed her teeth and headed to the kitchen.

**Ryder: Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. I thought you were going to sleep all morning.**

**Ellie: You didn't have to make me breakfast.**

**Ryder: I wanted it to. It's the least I could do, but if you want I could take you to Disney world.**

Ellie Smiles.

**Ellie: No thank you. I think I outgrew Mickey Mouse.**

**Ryder: Oh, so I got something for you**

Ryder walks to Ellie holds her by the waste and leans to kiss her but Ellie pushes away.

Ryder looks at her confused.

**Ryder: Um… I'm sorry I didn't know I couldn't kiss you?**

**Ellie: well now you know Ryder.**

**Ryder: Well how about last night?**

**Ellie: That was a mistake, Ryder. A Mistake. It wasn't suppose to happen.**

**Ryder: Okay.. So next time let me know if it's the real thing.**

**Ellie: Okay. I'll make sure I will.**

**Ryder: Ellie I like you. I really like you. I would like to know if you like me.**

**Ellie: Ryder yes I like you but I can't!**

**Ryder: Why not?**

**Ellie: Because I have a Boyfriend!**

**Ryder: What? And why isn't he here, Ellie?**

**Ellie: Because he moved to Wasaga and left me here alone! I don't talk to him or anything, Ryder! He makes me cut again.**

Ellie shows Ryder her arms.

**Ellie: He doesn't love me, Ryder! I love him but he doesn't love me!**

Ryder walks towards Ellie and hugs her as Ellie cries on his shoulder.

**Ryder: Ellie it's going to be okay. I promise you. Just give me a chance and I will make those tears go away.**

Ellie looks up at him.

**Ellie: Ryder… I will give you that chance. Just make the pain go away.**

She continues to cry. Ryder kisses the top of her head.

The scene fades away.

_You can't make me love you anymore then I could. But you can make me Unreachable. Don't make me cry. Cause this love don't feel so right. I could push a river. You could make me fall, but you can make me UNREACHABLE._


	2. 3rd Anniversary?

Ellie and Ryder had been dating for most of the school year and into the summer. They weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, but they kept in touch and saw each other daily. Ellie was starting to get over Sean but his love still lived in her heart. Ellie was getting ready to go out with Ryder. She didn't know where they were going so it was taking her quite a while to find what to wear. She was still afraid of showing her arms because some of the scars were still visible and Ryder would think she was still cutting. She simply left her hair out and wore anything she found because she got tired of looking.

Ryder arrived at Ellie's house at about 7pm. Ryder and Ellie stayed at her house about half an hour to just talk and get ready for the night ahead of them.

**Ellie: So where are you going?  
Ryder: It's for me to know and for you to find out?  
Ellie: Come on, Ryder! I hate surprises.  
Ryder: How about we leave now and you'll find out?  
Ellie: Fine.**

Ellie got up from the sofa and grabbed for Ryder's hand, and they left the apartment. Ryder drove in circles for like 20 minutes and then arrived at this fancy restaurant. Ryder looked over at Ellie and saw her response to the restaurant.

**Ryder: I just wanted to do something special because we have 3 months knowing each other today.**  
**Ellie looked confused. When did time go so fast? Three months! She had no idea.  
Ellie: I'm sorry, Ryder, I had no idea.  
Ryder: No it's okay. It's all about you today.  
Ellie: Don't you mean us? You are part of this…well. Relationship?  
Ryder: Relationship? Are you serious? You mean you are ready for us to be together?  
Ellie: Yea. Well I think it's time for me to more on from Sean.  
Ellie looked over at Ryder and kissed him on the cheek. Ryder smiled at her.  
Ryder: Finally I got that third kiss!  
Ellie: So… when are we actually going to go in the restaurant?  
Ryder: Oh.. Yea…All this excitement and I forgot we were going to eat.**

The night went smoothly and romantically. Ellie was a bit nervous because she hadn't been with many guys but Marco and Sean. Well Marco wasn't really a good example. Ryder and Ellie ate and then Ryder took her for a drive around town and then they headed home.

Ryder parked in front of Ellie's house and walked her to the door. They both held hands until Ellie reached into her sweater to get her keys. She looked up at him.

**Ellie: Thanks for tonight. I had so much fun.  
Ryder: Me too! I'm just glad that we are finally going out in an actually relationship.  
Ellie: Me too. Well I better get inside.  
Ellie kissed Ryder on the lips.  
Ryder: Bye**

Ellie opened the door and before she closed it smiled back at him. Ellie was excited! She liked Ryder a lot, but she didn't want to go to fast. She was happy she had waited for this opportunity. She didn't have Sean holding her back or anything. She was completely happy.

As Ellie put her things down, she realized something was wrong and different in the living room. Ellie got scared and reached for a pan in the kitchen. She went through every room until she heard movement in her dark room. She slowly and slowly walked towards the door. Then she reached for the knob. She was so scared to open the door and see who was inside. She should of told Ryder to stay a little longer.  
Ellie turned the knob slowly until the door opened slowly. She reached for the light switch. As she saw the person in her room, she dropped the pan. Ellie got a little emotional and couldn't believe her eyes.

**Ellie: Sean…what are you doing here?**


	3. It was only a Nightmare

Ellie: No! Sean! No! Sean! 

Ryder: Ellie are you okay?

Ellie: Huh? Stop shaking me.

Ellie looked at Ryder. Then looked around for Sean.

Ellie: Ryder? Where's Sean?

Ryder: Um.. Sean is in Wasaga Beach.

Ellie: No. he was in my bed just now.

Ryder: You were dreaming Ellie. You fell asleep on the way back from the restaurant. And I brought you to my house.

Ellie looked around the room. She was in Ryder's bed.

Ellie: Oh… I had a dream that I came into the house and then Sean was on my bed, Ryder. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared.. That I would have to choose…

Ryder: Choose what?

Ellie: Choose between you too.

Ryder: O. Well I know you probably pick Sean because you love him.

Ellie looks at Ryder and holds his hand.

Ellie: Ryder, only because Sean and I had a past doesn't mean he is going to interrupt our future. I like you a lot.

Ryder: I am so glad to here that Ellie. I feel the same way.

Ryder leaned in closer to Ellie and there lips touched. Ellie moved her lips away and then looked at him.

Ellie: Can you sleep here with me?

Ryder: Yea. If you want me too.

Ellie: Yes. I need you tonight.

Ellie kissed Ryder back and they kissed until they both fell asleep in each others arms. The night was peaceful and Ellie didn't have any dreams about Sean.

Ellie awoke the next morning and saw Ryder beside her. She felt happier then ever. She knew that nothing could stop what she felt for him. Not Even Sean.


End file.
